Future Sacrifice
by Avish
Summary: Oneshot Naruto and Sasuke finally have their destined fight, come read and see how it plays out. May contain spoilers.


Future Sacrifice

The heavy sounds of raindrops thundered to the floor. The sound seemed to harmonize with that of the giant waterfall falling in the background. The faint smell of death in the air was being washed by the new coming freshness that always seems to appear after a giant rainstorm. You could see it, death. Everywhere. You could not escape it's malevolent glare.

Two distinct figures stop atop the water in the valley. Eyes locked, neither would budge. Somehow not even a blink occurred even with the vast rain that fell from the heavens. Pain and sorrow shown within their eyes. Oh their eyes could tell the story well. The hardships they have been through, the path it took for them both to get to this same place.

"Ironic isn't it Sasuke. We both end up here, to end this at the very same place this all began." The voice sounded so beaten and fed up. Naruto, for once broken for probably the first real time in his life. "You killed kakashi-sensei, this is serious you will not kill another person."

"kakashi was only a fool and a hinderance to my plan, as are you. And as I seem to remember Naruto, I won here last time." Sasukes voice echoed throughout the valley. His voice full of malice and resentment. "Shall we make this a repeat, you seem to be the only one left in my way between my goal."

Naruto cringed, has he really fallen this far? The good old Sasuke that he knew was long gone and he knew it, although he would never admit it. Albeit he was a arse, but that was just sasuke being himself. Who could blame him after all he went through?

"Sasuke, you know that I can not let you continue passed this place. It has to end, one of us must die ." Naruto spoke almost as if he did not believe his own words. The words that came from his mouth. The words that had just given his first friend a death sentence.

"Hn, you talk big for such a fool." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. This anger of his, his worst trait. Anger that could never be extinguished, probably not even after he achieved his 'goal' .

The sound of footsteps resonated behind him. He turned and for once did not even smile at seeing her face. The face that he fought so hard to try to keep it happy. Her pink hair stuck to her face, and her face without a smile. Sasuke just watched on void of emotion.

"Naruto, the promise you made me, way back then... the effort that you put into your promise makes me think that there is hope in the world," a mixture of her tears and rain rolled down her face. "but Naruto-kun, for this world to keep that hope, you must live on. Live on and be the Hokage that Konoha needs right now." She held back a sob. "And when you defeat this person in front of us, we can live a happy life within the same village. Like it was always meant to be."

"Sakura, tell the others to come out. I know they are there." the blonde said matter of factly. Sakura made a slight motion and almost instantly there they were. Faces so familiar. Faces that he grew up with, spent most of his life with. All his hardships, all their hardships were shared. They depended on each other. They say that the worst quality ninjas can have, is that of compassion. Oh how Naruto disagreed with that notion. It was their best quality, their source of strength.

"Guys. Thank you. If I do not make it through this, I want you to know that I could not have accomplished anything without your help. I'll ask of you one final favor, this especially goes for you Sakura. Do not get involved. No matter what. And if I live through this. I am leaving Konoha I am not worthy to be a ninja who kills his own comrades. I can not live with my guilt. Also, if I'm close to death. Please. Let me die. If you do, I will never forgive you." His stature showed his seriousness. He was not joking. He never joked when it came to business. "I want you all to watch, watch the tail of Uzumaki Naruto and never forget it. Tell each generation, let Konoha finally learn their lesson." Naruto stepped forward. "Thank you." with that he turned around and shocked everyone. A smile. Not a fake one, you could feel the sincerity, the warmth and kindness that radiated from it. The first genuine smile that came from him in a while.

"Fine Naruto. I won't get involved. I will honour your wishes." Neji bowed.

"You better kick his ass Naruto, show him what the 'dead last' can do!" kiba screamed enthusiastically. "if you even think about losing, you better not come back anyway."

"Naruto, my rival in courage and love. I will not lose to you so respect my wishes and not lose to anyone other then me. You got that?" the green spandex wearer realized it was time to be serious.

" N... naruto please b-be safe." Came the unmistakeable stuttering from Hinata." I... I will m.. miss you Naruto-kun."

"You are a troublesome person Naruto. Remember out chat we had after Jiraiya-san died? I see why you are doing this. You are making an example of what not to become, and with the hope that this will then moralise Konoha's ninja society into doing the right thing." Shikamaru stepped forwards and leaned towards Naruto's ear. "I know your plan, you aiming to die. Don't do it, you will not save him he is too engrossed in his pride and narrow mindset. Win, and come back." He spoke as he turned to move his way back to the group.

"You have long since grew up from the idiot that we knew in the academy Naruto. Kick. His. Ass" Ino punctuating each word with a punch.

"My sincerest apologies Naruto-san, I was unable to help you complete your mission." the always expressionless shino added.

"After all the effort we put in to bring him back from his capture, and this is how he repays us. Im sorry, he doesn't seem worth dying for. Keep that in mind Naruto." added Chouji with his happy go lucky smile that seemed plastered to his face.

"Good luck Naruto. Win for our sakes ok?" Tenten shouted enthusiastically with unmatchable vigour.

"i trust you Naruto-kun. You will do the right thing". Sakura knew hew would, it was just the way he was.

"Alright! Lets do this." screamed the blonde. Ready and waiting. All the others jumped back onto the mountain for a vantage point.

"How cute Naruto-kun, you have witnesses that will now see that even Konoha's best is nothing before me, and the mighty Uchiha." Sasuke rushed forward. A punch aimed for Naruto's head. Child's play. Naruto dodged, and broke out into a fist fight. Punch after punch followed, either being blocked or parried by Naruto. Their eyes never left each others. Punch to the head, Naruto dodges, a punch to the ribs Naruto blocks.

His eyes, oh my god his eyes. The raw emotion, his hatred shows. He was being pierced by the stare. He always had a cold, heart chilling stare, but this was something else. Something more. He'd seen those eyes else where, they looked something akin to Zabuza's. That's when it happened. The eyes that showed all his hatred, dyed blood red. Three black comma shaped dots resided within this blood red iris, all surrounding a black pupil. The reason that tied him to his hatred. The Sharingan.

The smirk was seen on Sasukes face as if he had already won the fight just because of his Doujutsu. How wrong could one person be.

"Sasuke, who is the predicable one now? Of course you are going to utilize you Sharingan. Only a fool would not realise that. You really think I have not prepared for this?". The fight continued on top of the water, Naruto only still dodging. The fight moved towards the bank of the river, Sasuke ducked for a leg sweep, only for Naruto to jump. This is when it happened. Sasuked grasped the dirt and flicked it straight into Naruto's eye. Sasuke then pulled out a kunai from his pouch and stabbed naruto straight in the neck.

Only to hear a popping sound, and a poof of smoke.

"you don't think that I thought it was the real you right? That is just insulting. My sharingan did not effect you." Naruto then popped up from out of the water and grabbed both of his legs. Two more Narutos appeared from either side, and ran at him with 2 fully charged Rasengans.

"RASENGAN!" his voice echoed. And it hit. But what it hit only turned into feathers and fell on the water. Which then made both of the shadow clones clash and make each other disperse.

"And there it is, Your kicker" Sasuke cackled. "The rasengan, a formidable move that even matches my chidori. But shall we see if what happens Is the same as back then?" The crackling of the chidori could be heard over the rain. Just like thunder.

Naruto pulled himself from the water. The air swirled creating a maelstrom within a compact spherical shape. "Jiraiya-san. Thank you for this. I'm sorry."

They charged. Directly at one another, chidori aimed to meet with rasengan. The irony. The scream could be heard. It was as if the whole ninja world stopped breathing, anticipating what would be the clash of their best and most versatile move.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

The clash. The bang. The scream. The rain seemed to be held off by some invisible dome shaped wall, that which could only be described as the raw power that came from the battle. The onlookers were shocked with awe. When was they this powerful? When could just two moves that oppose each other create so much raw undefined power?

The battle cry loud. You could see that both their arms were beginning to buckle, but the person who lost this would not get away unscathed. Naruto was getting pushed back, chidori being the more offensive move started to overpower. The struggle seemed to last more then it had. Naruto pulled back his arm, and the chidori went straight through him. Chidori still active through his body.

"hn, just like old times indeed." which was when that Naruto popped out of existence and another appeared from out of the water, with a kunai which then created a long slice across the back of Sasuke.

Sasuke fell forward, and used the momentum to spin, and ran this still active chidori in the face of Naruto, which also turned out to be a shadow clone.

"Get out here Naruto, When did you become such a coward!" The voice loud and firm. As what seemed to be the real Naruto pulled himself from the water.

"Sasuke, Why are you doing this? Can you not see what this silly little argument has caused? You started a war! You really want people to go through EXACTLY the same stuation you went through, just so you can avenge? You are Pathetic." he finished with a spit.

"Shut up, you don't know what I had to do to get here! I killed my only brother and it turned out that all he ever did wrong, was be a ninja from Konoha. He followed his orders, he killed his clan, all so that I could live. He did that for me, and I go and kill him? What a way to say thanks." Sasuke was almost in tears. "You won't make me forgive what I have done, I will not stray from my path, this is what I have chosen. This is my life."

His eyes turned and twisted, becoming a set of overlapped ovals layered on top of each other. "Amaterasu" and out shout a black fire aimed towards Naruto.

"Sasuke, I know that technique" Naruto explained whilst jumping away. "You want to know who told me? It was your brother Ita-"

"SHUT UP, Don't you DARE speak his name. You people of Konoha are not worthy of that honor!" spat Sasuke with unbelievable venom.

"It is undeniable. Madara has poisoned your mind Sasuke. When will you understand? Damnit he told me about what would happen and he was correct. I was his fail-safe. He knew what was going to happen, and he gave me the answers to beat you. He wants you to live your life free from vengeance."

"SHUT UP" "SUSANOO" A giant bone like skeleton appeared behind Sasuke. The ribcage surrounding Sasuke. Susanoo seemed as if it was on fire. A bright orange flame glowed around Susanoo.

Naruto had never heard anything about this technique. Sasuke was inching closer towards Naruto, step by step. The look of craziness ever so strong in his eyes. Naruto panicked. What was he meant to do? He threw some kunai with explosive tags attached on them towards the mythical creature. The kunai being deflected with ease. "I guess I'll have to use it" mused Naruto. He formed the correct seals within seconds and shouted.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Pa the toad sage appeared through a cloud of smoke.

"What do you want boy?" The aged toad asked.

"Release clone number one please, I will let the other clones know when to disperse through my kage bunshin." Pa nodded and dissapeared.

"Here is something new for you Sasuke. Taught by the late Jiraiya himself." As if on que, Naruto's eyes started to transform. They gained a new orange make up looking ring around the top of his eyes. His irises also turned a strong yellow, with a black horizontal line for a pupil. Eyes like a toad.

Sasuke could feel the change in the air. He knew there was something to this new form of his. This only seemed to spur him on as he got crazier. His look is of pure malevolence and evil. And Naruto could feel that with his chakra. Even weirder, Susanoo, started to change too. As if fuelled by his emotions. He gained flesh, and armour and became a separate being. A crossbow appeared in his left hand with bolts that were on fire. His fiery glow became brighter and a more healthy looking colour.

There was no mistaking it, this was going to end sooner rather then later.

"This is my strongest technique Sasuke, Let me crack that defence of yours!" Naruto charged up his strongest move he had in his arsenal to date.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken" The mixture of the wind element, added into the Rasengan spiral, was dangerous and classed as a forbidden move. He put all of his energy into this, Sage mode depleted from his body. A clone popped out of existence, and alerted the other for more sage chakra. The move drained the sage chakra easily, and just pumped in some more power.

"Sasuke, Let me please put an end to your suffering." Naruto charged and screamed at the incoming Sasuke. Susanoo shooting his bolts towards Naruto, but missing and sinking down into the water. Susanoo failed at attempt after attempt of trying to hit Naruto with the arrow but it failed. Out of desperation of not wanting the move to hit him, Sasuke was not a fool, he knew that it would kill. He ordered Susanoo in front of him, To protect him. Sasuke pulled out his sword, ready and waiting to go in for the killing blow.

Sakura cringed, knowing full well what move that was.

"NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE DIE DO THIS FOR KAKASHI-SENSEI" was screamed from the mountain in a desperate attempt to add to his bravado.

"Win it Naruto"

"Take him down"

Chanting became more loud. Naruto looked behind him, and saw almost all of the Konoha ninja watching. He saw, Tsunade-oba chan, Shzune-san, Iruka-sensei, Konahomaru-kun and his team, Kurenai appeared. Followed by Ibiki, and Anko. Ninja after ninja showed themselves to lend him the support he needed. The cheering got louder, and louder. Yet Naruto just felt more guilty. Time slowed to a standstill, he had the time to think. He knew how this was going to end. He smiled, another genuine smile.

"THANK YOU" resonated throughout the whole valley. It was Naruto. Modest as ever. He charged in, took the strike. The move started grinding away at Susanoo. Hitting its flesh, grinding it to the bone. Cracks as loud as the thunder itself were heard. The crowd couldn't help but wonder whether it was Naruto or the giant mythical being in the way. It was probably both of them. Then it happened. The move broke straight through the bone of Susanoo's leg. Susannoo fell to the ground and fell on top of Naruto.

Naruto couldn't do a thing, his whole body was broken from the move causing so much cellular damage to his arms. He couldn't move if he wanted to. Then there was his laugh. The blood curdling laugh that came from Sasuke.

Everyone fell silent.

The laugh continued. Sasuke bent down and punched Naruto in the face. He was smiling. Naruto was actually smiling. Another punch. And another. Continuously, punching whilst laughing his evil laugh. Naruto still found himself speaking.

"Sasuke (punch) Thank you (punch), You have helped (punch) the youth of the village (punch) you hate so much, grow and (punch) learn from your mistakes. I win." and with one final smile and the last of his strength he pulled up his hand and stuck his middle finger up in Sasukes face. His response, was a sword through Naruto's head.

Silence. Rain hitting the ground. Blood poured. His arm fell deadly and swiftly limp to the floor.

"Naruto! Get up Naruto?"

Screams were coming from the crowd. Then people realised he was dead. The crowd of ninjas jumped to the floor slow motion, as Sasuke laughed ever so louder. Everyone jumped. Kunai out and stabbed Sasuke straight through. Almost every inch of his body, stabbed with a kunai. He fell, limply.

With Sasuke dead, Susanoo disappeared, and Naruto was freed. Sakura dived down. Diagnosing Naruto, desperately trying to find a pulse. Any sign of life. The recovered Tsunade also searching. Crying could be heard, mainly from the younger ninja. Watching their comrade die, was heart wrenching.

Tsunade closed her eyes, tears crawling down her face. She lifted Naruto's head, and took off his necklace that she had given him ages ago. Flashbacks of not only Naruto, but of Nawaki and Dan went to the front of her mind. She broke out in sobs. And picked Naruto's body up and set back off to the village.

All of the Ninja followed, in respect for Naruto. For all he had done for the village. All that he deserved.

Two weeks have passes since that day. The day when the Great Ninja War was declared over. With Madara fleeing into hiding and Sasuke dead. There wasn't anyone to continue the war. This was his wish.

Two weeks and Sakura only found enough courage to go into his flat. It was like her safe haven now. She would come here if she just wanted to be near him again. She was given a month leave. She walked into his kitchen. Laughing at how much of a slob Naruto was. It was then she noticed a piece of paper that was left on the side. She picked it up and noticed Naruto's chicken scratch that he called handwriting. She read the paper:

Hello Sakura-chan (Naruto cheesy grin enter here)

I know that you will be the first one to find this note, you are probably visiting my flat every now and again aren't you?

_I want to start off by apologising. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I can't think of words that can say how sorry that I really am. This had to be done. You may not see it now. The village may be caught up with the incident, but I want you the next time you can go to the academy. See the new light that has been passed into their eyes. The will of fire that the Sandaime spoke of so often. My death will bring around far more great ninja then there ever was! Trust me, Konoha will become strong._

_My reasons as to why I did this. My sensei Jiraiya ero-bakka once said. That he was looking for war to end. All the fighting that isn't needed to stop. This was the only noble idea my sensei had haha. When he died, I felt that his ambition was now on my shoulders. I spent many days, thinking how can I end this war. How can I bring this worlds suffering to an end. This is what I come up with. I ask that my death be told to every academy student. Hopefully they will understand the moral, and then there would be many people with the same ambition right? That one person gave it all to try and put an end to the war. _

_Don't ever let them forget Sakura-Chan. The story of Uzumaki Naruto. The worlds most amazing ninja! Tell everyone thank you. Tell them not to worry, and to live life as normal. Just like when I went on the three year training trip. Like I will be back some day. _

_Please. Don't let them forget. _

Sakura cried. She cried and did not care who saw her, or even heard her. She cried like she was left a lone in the world. The tears fell onto the paper which already seemed to be tear stained. She just cried.

A/N - First story i have written aimed at the fanfiction world. Not sure if it was any good and it took me a while to decide whether to post it or not. I find there to not be enough action, and also found it quite cheesy in places. I have proof read, so forgive the spelling and grammatical errors. Please review, i would love to hear the responses, i just hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
